


Incompatible Coding

by Bloo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, One Shot, Sadstuck, That fateful day when John gives up on Con-Air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloo/pseuds/Bloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beta game constructs don't mix with the Alpha game...</p>
<p>(Based on the update wherein John denounces Con-Air.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incompatible Coding

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first serious fic, so any constructive criticism would be appreciated.

Your name is NOT DAVE STRIDER.

 

In fact, your given name is DAVESPRITE, and you can NO LONGER STAY.

 

You finally realise when Jade gets you to understand what you are all doing. Travelling to the Alpha timeline. You talk it over with Nanna, Jasper and Jadesprite, and you all finally understand. You aren't completing this journey. As you four are products of the Beta timeline, merged with the kernels that were created by the game, your entry into the Alpha timeline will be impossible. The Alpha game will have its own sprites, and as the game coding will not be compatible. You'll have to leave now.

 

You talk it over with Jade, as she'll understand. When she comes to cry on your shoulder, you just hold her, and smooth her hair. She pulls away, wiping her nose.

 

“How are you going to get John through this? He'll never recover...” Her bright green eyes turn to you, and you remember how fucking pretty she is.

 

“I-I'll work it out...” you mumble, your coolkid façade falling momentarily. “Just remember me when I'm gone, okay?” Jade nods her head silently, and you walk away.

~

You come to a decision. Make John so pissed off at you, he'll wont miss you for a long while. You ponder how to do this for a while, as John rarely gets pissed at much. You eventually decide to hit John low, and where it hurts. You write a letter.

 

'my darling son. if you are reading this it means you have come to your senses on a way shitty movie. by realising cage sucks you have taken your first and biggest step toward not being a total embarrassment to the egbert family name. speaking of which you might want to crack into one of my metric fucking tons i have for some reason and bust'

 

You flip over the small note, and continue on the back.

 

'that nigh invisible teen stache before it starts to become a problem. egbert men dont cotton to whiskers as you know good and god damn well. i didnt bust my fatherly ass to raise no bigfoot. next stop: figuring out mcconaughey is trash. you can do it junior.'

 

You sit back in the small seat you purloined from Jade's room. As an afterthought, you add:

 

'im proud as shit youre my son or whatever.' In that last part, you're no longer bullshitting. You are genuinely proud of John, and how much he has matured.

 

~

 

You see the preparations the others have made. Nanna has baked a shit ton of cakes, and leaves John a 'Baking Made Easy' book. You quietly advise her that John might not appreciate that present much, and she puts the book away. Jasper and Jadesprite have already disappeared, leaving small reminders to the two humans still on the ship.

 

~

 

The last thing you do before you leave, is get an orange cardboard box, and place inside it two things. You then depart, tears flowing freely from your eyes, as you fly off towards the stars. They looked so beautiful tonight...

 

~

 

Your name is JOHN EGBERT, and you've just found a present from THAT DOUCHE. You gingerly open it, and find inside it a note.

 

john. i am so proud of you.

 

You remove the note, and find two things underneath it. A bright orange feather, and a pair of badly chipped aviators. And you UNDERSTAND.

**Author's Note:**

> Could anyone enlighten me on how to add colours to text? Much appreciated.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! Ideas for new fics are always appreciated!   
> http://www.tumblr.com/blog/bloosprite


End file.
